La vida en un beso
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Pero ahí estaban ahora. Sus cosmos, uno a uno, habían vuelto; habían despertado y se agitaban con la desesperación de un recién nacido en su afán de respirar. Necesitaba contemplarlos con sus propios ojos, saber que estaban bien. Necesitaba verlo a él.


**LA VIDA EN UN BESO**

La noche comenzaba a caer, sumiendo a las ruinas del viejo Santuario en la penumbra. Las antorchas recién encendidas iluminaban suavemente los caminos. Apenas se escuchaba un murmullo y, Marin se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas en poco tiempo.

Aún recordaba los tiempos en que el Santuario era un bullir continuo de gente, donde las risas mezcladas con los gritos llenos de rabia resonaban por cada rincón, a la vez que guardias, santos, amazonas, aprendices y korees corrían de acá para allá en su ajetreo diario. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para nadie, a pesar de todo. Desde el primero hasta el último, todos habían sufrido la cara más amarga de lo que implicaba ser un Santo de Athena, y no era hasta ahora que la amazona del Aguila lo comprendía.

Podía ver los rostros cansados y llenos de pesar que pasaban junto a ella como si de fantasmas se tratasen. Había pasado un tiempo desde que hubieran derrotado a Hades, y aún así, aquello que veía… transmitía muchas cosas salvo victoria. Todos se esforzaban por reconstruir del mejor modo posible su hogar, desde los aldeanos más ancianos y los niños de Rodorio, hasta Shaina y ella que, irónicamente, eran entre todos las guerreras de más alto rango que continuaban con vida.

Ninguna de ellas había mencionado palabra alguna al respecto. Ninguna de las dos lo había pedido, pero de ninguna manera, todas aquellas responsabilidades que una vez terminada la guerra habían recaído en ellas. Mantenían los entrenamientos de los pocos santos que quedaban del mejor modo posible, y se encargaban de que algún día, cuando se hiciera justicia y los demás volvieran, encontraran un hogar como el que existía en sus recuerdos.

Ahora, finalmente, parecía que había llegado ese momento.

Llevó sus ojos hasta el Templo Papal, que envuelto en la luz anaranjada de las piras, se veía más lúgubre de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado admitir. Aún podían distinguirse en sus columnas, a pesar de la distancia, las marcas de una batalla que arrasó con todo. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que era aún más duro voltear el rostro y enfrentar el contorno devastado de los Doce Templos.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Poco habían podido hacer por ellos o por su humilde legado. Habían pasado meses vigilando aquel maldito pilar donde habían sido confinados por los dioses. Lo habían observado en la distancia con pesar, con dolor, con desconfianza y con rabia. Y a pesar de todo, la macabra estatua de aura divina y dorada, se había convertido en un lugar venerado por todos, donde en silencio, acudían una y otra vez, murmurando sus oraciones y suplicando por el perdón de aquellos que habían obrado el milagro.

Desde el principio, Shaina y ella estuvieron al tanto de los planes de la joven y delicada diosa, que día a día intentaba fortalecerse con un único propósito: traerlos de vuelta. Sus palabras, pronunciadas con la dulzura de una niña, habían sonado a una fantasía, a un cuento de hadas prácticamente imposible de creer, pero que sonaba como la única esperanza a la que aferrarse para seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Pero ahí estaban ahora. Sus cosmos, uno a uno, habían vuelto; habían despertado y se agitaban con la desesperación de un recién nacido en su afán de respirar.

Todos en el Santuario habían sentido el milagro, aunque ninguno les había visto. Habían enmudecido, nerviosos por el acontecimiento y de vez en cuando, miraban de soslayo al Templo que presidía las Doce Casas, donde la misma Athena acunaba a sus héroes que recién volvían a casa.

Sonrió débilmente tras la máscara y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose lentamente hasta la cabaña que en su día compartió con Seiya. _Todos_, desde el primero hasta el último, habían vuelto. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la emoción que sentía, probablemente más fuerte que el mismo cansancio que atenazaba cada uno de sus músculos y comprendió que sería incapaz de pegar ojo aquella noche.

_Necesitaba_ contemplarlos con sus propios ojos, saber que estaban bien.

_Necesitaba_ verlo a él.

Sin embargo, apenas tomó el pomo de la puerta, notó la caricia suave de una mano posándose en su hombro. Aguantó la respiración, y permaneció estática, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento.

El corazón de la amazona se desbocó, golpeando sin piedad en su pecho y sus sienes a la vez que aquella mano conocida y desconocida, suave y áspera a la vez, descendía lentamente por su brazo hasta atrapar su muñeca para, al final, entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. El intruso tiró de ella suavemente, sabiendo que de algún modo, la amazona no se opondría.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, ocultas bajo su fiel máscara de plata, cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Los ojos esmeralda de Aioria la miraban fijamente, con atención y devoción, como si aquella fuera la primera vez en que la miraba de verdad… sin querer perderse ningún detalle. La sintió temblar al tomar su otra mano, y se mordió el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo. Sonrió, dejando atrás la expresión fiera de Santo Dorado, para mostrar un gesto aniñado y feliz.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra. Permanecieron allí, contemplándose lo que pareció una eternidad, y finalmente, el león soltó sus manos y las llevó al rostro metálico. Acarició suavemente aquellas facciones brillantes y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la amazona del Aguila inclinaba el rostro en un intento por alargar la caricia. Llevó sus dedos por la fina línea de su mandíbula y sonrió, dejando escapar una reconfortante risa mientras los ojos de la mujer no perdían detalle alguno de aquel encuentro.

Descendió lentamente por su cuello, hasta enredar las manos en aquel hermoso cabello color fuego, y dejó que su frente reposara en la de ella.

Marin se mordió los labios, intentando ahogar los sollozos y las lágrimas que parecían imposibles de parar. No podía moverse, solamente alcanzaba a observarlo, a grabar cada detalle de aquel rostro en su memoria y a embriagarse con su perfume masculino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, maldijo aquella máscara que tan fielmente había cuidado de ella toda una vida.

Tal y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Aioria se alejó apenas unos centímetros, volviendo a posar sus manos en el trozo de metal. Contempló sus ojos brillantes pero vacios, y se preguntó cómo serían en realidad. Sin darse cuenta, asintió despacio y dio el pasó. Sujetó la mandíbula de plata y tiró de ella suavemente, hasta que quedó en su mano.

Y allí estaban. Los más hermosos ojos color canela que hubiera visto jamás, rasgados, con unas pestañas tupidas y largas; perfectos y envueltos en lágrimas. Las secó suavemente con su dedo pulgar, mientras su mirada viajaba entonces por su nariz, pequeñita y delicada, hasta toparse con aquellos maravillosos labios rosados que habían sido dueños de sus sueños durante años.

Se encontró incapaz de articular palabra ante la inexplorada belleza que tenía ante si. Tomó el fino rostro entre sus manos, y lo alzó suavemente. Se relamió los labios, con cierto nerviosismo pero le fue imposible esperar más.

Atrapó aquella boca preciosa entre la suya, con una mezcla de ternura y pasión desmedida que transmitía todo lo que durante años había callado y ya no pensaba seguir haciendo.

Marin suspiró entre sus brazos, y se encontró devolviendo aquel beso, el primero, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Llevó sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio, asegurándose de que no se alejara, mientras Aioria envolvía su cintura, atrayéndola lo más posible hacia sí.

El primer beso terminó, bajo las sonrientes miradas de los curiosos que pasaban por allí. Pero no importaba, seguirían muchos otros. La pelirroja hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven León, y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas mal contenidas.

-Estas aquí. –Musitó, mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza.- Has vuelto.

-Y no pienso dejarte jamás.


End file.
